Micro-platforms comprised of sensors have been developed for many applications during the past 30 years. Some of the earliest micro-platforms were physically configured as infrared detectors fabricated using semiconductor wafers. Other micro-platforms have been physically configured with mechanically-actuated support structures. Applications for micro-platforms include providing an environment for sensing of thermal, photonic, and electrical effects involving the platform payload and its exposed surrounding environment.
Most applications for micro-platforms involving a thermal micro-platform are enhanced when the thermal isolation of the platform is increased. There is a need for micro-platforms wherein supporting structures have a reduced thermal conductivity. structures. Specific configurations for micro-platforms with increased thermal isolation from a surrounding support platform are needed to make possible sensors of significantly improved performance. Many applications also are enhanced using support structures of the micro-platform with adequate electrical conductivity.
Prior art micro-platforms with increased thermal isolation from a surrounding support platform are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,236,552 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,722,165. These micro-platforms are supported by semiconductor nanowires with phononic structures that reduce thermal conductivity and provide an increased thermal isolation for sensing, heating and cooling structures disposed on the micro-platform.
In many applications, it is difficult to obtain a highly specific impedance signature from a particular analyte when sensor measurements relating to bulk permittivity are restricted to a specific temperature and at a moment in time. There is a need for thermal micro-platforms providing a means for sensing an analyte at a specific temperature or over a range of temperatures wherein the analyte sensing temperature is controlled with reduced electric power.
Prior art chemical and biological sensors comprising electromagnetic couplers and resonant LCR structures exposed to an analyte of interest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,638,653 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,678,030. Prior art does not disclose an impedance spectrometer comprised of a thermal micro-platform supported with phononic structured nanowires disposed within a micromachined structure which in embodiments is formed from a starting semiconductor-on-insulator wafer.